Grocery Store Horror
by SamScullySVU
Summary: A similar event happened in my town and i began to write my own version


Grocery Store Nightmare

She finishes unloading her shopping cart and as she slides her van door shut, another van behind her slides a door open. She is grabbed by two pairs of very strong arms and she is helpless to scream, fight, resist, even stay conscious as the chloroform rag takes effect. The van is leaving the parking space as if nothing just happened. It leaves the lot full of after work shoppers, and the three men in the cargo area begin their score.

This white cargo van drives around the city and blends in with the heavy December traffic in this city of a million. Staying on the highways brings very little chance of detection, like stopping at a red light. Movement and noise were sure to attract attention from nearby travelers. So the four men and one woman stayed moving for the next nine hrs. The only time it stopped was in remote areas for this man or that man to "take a leak" outdoors. Once more at a small remote gas station that was closed but took credit cards to pay, so they even used her cards they found to buy the fuel.

Very large breasts, a small waist and curvy hips excited the men. Man 1 unzips blue jeans worn by her and he pulls them and pink panties off her roughly as the others hold her upper body and work on shirt and bra. Blades cut here and there and leaving trails of crimson in their wake. Ropes work around wrists. Silver restraint is pushed over the full lips. Her body is stripped of coverings by greedy hands who are careless with their jobs and ripping and tearing sounds entice the men.

Man 1 climbs on top of the _thing_ lying there and begins to enter her gap. The other two in back are encouraging him while touching and grabbing every bit of skin here and there that they can find. Occasionally reaching to their own sexual organs to adjust as blood swelling constricts limited space in pants worn by the power hungry crew.

He finishes and Man 2 begins after pulling the elastic waist of his pants down to his knees. He screams filth at the blob laying there letting him do this. He holds very tightly to her breast and the other is under her arm holding the shoulder for more leverage as he rams her as violently as he can. The loud growls rip from his throat and wads of saliva are slobbered all over her face as he smothers her with kisses. The breath holds a strong odor of marijuana and alcohol that the victim is still unaware of in her unconscious state. He begins climaxing and his engorged penis rips and tears at her fragile tissue inside.

His deposit made deep inside thrills the third guy and he pulls the second away towards the front seats and starts his turn. His filthy hand is shoving three fingers inside vaginal canal and after a few thrusts he puts the other finger inside anal canal. He thrust hard and after a few more of these he flips her over and pulls her exposed holes towards his family jewels and he fills her sex with his manhood and builds a sweat as he works. He carries on for about 15 minutes, then he removes himself from the sex and enters the yet unviolated hole and flesh tears and rips and bleeds from the unnatural assault it is receiving from the coward.

Moans and cheers and groans come from two guys in the back while Man 2 and Driver trade places at the first bathroom stop. As the loaded vehicle drives away, IT begins to wake. Small movements and tiny noises are barely noticed by the three male figures using the thing on the floor.

Throbbing. Head. Throbbing. Dark. Pain. Can't open eyes. Can't open mouth. Can't move hands. What? Wait. Ow. What? Wait! Pain! Why? I can't move but I am moving. HOW? Ouch! STOP!

Eyes fly open as full awareness takes of her mind and she can not really see but can FEEL!

"Oh my God! I'm being RAPED! Oh God, NO! HELP ME!" thoughts race through her confused mind and she begins her mental and physical resistance of this UGLY being done to her.

She hears a clicking sound that she recognizes instantly as a gun of some kind and her eyes see a black gun pushed at her face.

An ugly evil noise comes from one male that sounds unhuman to her hears, "don't you fucking move or scream! We _will_ kill you and keep fucking _dead_ you, God damned whore! You gunna suck on this," he grabs his groin area with his large black hand, "or you gunna suck _this_!" and he hits her forehead with the gun in his other hand.

Her eyes shut at the mild impact to her skull. He is yelling again, "Do. You. Understand?" each word spoken slowly. Intently. Powerfully. She opened her eyes and looked in his direction and nodded a positive response to his words. As one worked inside the back hole, tape is removed without care and tool is shoved inside her mouth and her eyes squeeze shut. She tries to ignore the multiple violations being done to her.

Her head still spins a bit. She opens her eyes to stay focused and conscious. She could do NOTHING to stop this evil being done and she cries as her heart, soul and spirit each break into millions of microscopic shards.

Chapter 2

Police swarm the store at the busy intersection of town. First responders and their vehicles with flashing lights, news cameras and their vans; checker-board the parking lot. Everyone's attention is focused on locating the woman kidnapped from the grocery store she has frequented for the last twelve years. Video is provided to the local news stations "to request help from the public in locating this van and the people inside."

The police captain makes a statement to the hungry press gathered in the light rain,

"Her name is Nadia Schoenberger. She is five foot six, weighs 163 pounds, has waist long black hair and light blue eyes. She was last seen wearing blue jeans, yellow tennis shoes and a yellow and pink stripped button-up blouse. Her husband asks the public to keep your eyes open for her and the van we described earlier. Call our hotline at the number on your screen with any information. Thank you for your cooperation and time."

The van has been running the streets of the city five and a half hours by the time the six O' Clock news comes on with this abduction being the top story on all four major news establishments in town. Extra law enforcement officers are deployed on overtime throughout town and the suburbs/surrounding burrows are put on full alert as well.

On the highway that runs east/west across the very north end of the city, an ambulance has just climbed the entrance ramp and pulls in the right hand lane merging in the mild traffic, right behind a white cargo van. The two inside the cab of the rig left a call that refused transport and are visiting back and forth when the driver stops mid-word and furrows his brow, causing the passenger to turn and look.


End file.
